A step back to move forwards
by Jackymano68
Summary: When Silver Cavrose saw the collapse of Vale, he thought it was the end. What he did not expect was to reawaken back in time. Now he must prepare for a dark future so he can protect those that he cares for and maybe find a way to save the future as well. -My first fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome!


The city was lit aflame and I was surrounded by a horde of Grimm. The emotion I could feel was pure terror as I fought wildly against the beasts. After the breach of Vale, my father felt it was best if I had at least some training in self-defense and I was putting it to good use now.

After watching my mother get cut in half by a Beowolf, I just blanked out as I couldn't accept what I was seeing and my father had gone into a berserk rage as he tore through the dark creatures like a whirlwind with Arbiter. We had made it halfway to the safe zone that the military had set up, but the Grimm had encircled us when we had entered the street. My father had a great huntsman in his time and he always felt that the career was not for those that weren't ready to give their lives up for the safety of others. I knew that the odds were against us when the wolves brought reinforcements.

Ursas and Boarbatusks were but a few seconds behind the Beowolves as they attacked. I ducked under a swing at my head and stabbed the offending Beowolf with my dagger in its stomach. The onslaught of Grimm felt endless as more and more kept coming. I just couldn't process what was going on, one minute everything was going well, and the next shit had hit the fan. My body was only working off of adrenaline and survival instinct as I was on complete autopilot from the speed the event unfolded.

Having killed so many beasts, dad had used up too much of his energy and I saw the flash of his aura depleting. That moment was one of utter terror and clairvoyance. We were going to die here, we just couldn't stop the endless tide of Grimm that came at us. My father smashed the head of an Ursa in and threw Arbiter to me. "Live on Silver, use whatever you can." He said as a group of Beowolves ripped into him. It was the most horrific thing I could ever mention, the determination in his eyes as he fought to his last breath when the alpha tore through his neck I knew that I was truly alone.

Arbiter was a heavy sword cane, when combined it was a strong club that could break through opponents defenses like a mace, and when apart Arbiter could cut through the tough hides of Grimm and the sheath Judge could be used to block hits and shoot opponents at a distance. There were just too many Grimm to use Arbiter's combined form so I immediately unsheathed the sword and hacked wildly against them. I had no hope of surviving this ordeal. I only had minimal training from my dad and I had only used Arbiter once before this.

I was thoroughly screwed and I had no way to get out of the situation. The only chance would be to last long enough for a hunter to find me, but I was not even close to where they would go looking. In our desperate struggle to escape the grimm, we had ended up near beacon academy. While normally that would be where you'd want to be, Beacon had been overrun by the White Fang and grimm. What I had not realized in all of the pandemonium was that the buildings around me were crumbling until a Beowolf that was in mid-leap about to bite my face off was crushed by a piece of falling debris.

I was running out gas quick and I had no real way to stop the Grimm as one knocked Judge out of my hand. I was left with only Arbiter. I stabbed it in the eye of one Beowolf as it stuck its claws right through my stomach, causing my body to lock up in pain for a second. That second was all the Grimm needed as one bit the hand that held Arbiter right off. I was defenseless and bleeding out within the sea of Grimm surrounding me that just wanted to completely destroy my soul. As I saw a Beowolf closing in for the kill, my final thoughts were of my failure to protect myself and my family. I felt my head get crushed by the Beowolf's bite and then absolutely nothing.

Soon after I felt the worst pain imaginable. It was as if my body was being pulled apart at the most microscopic level. I could only feel pure pain for what felt like hours or even days when suddenly, it ended. I felt extremely fatigued, but overjoyed that the pain was finally over. When I realized that I could actually feel again, I jumped up and took in my surroundings. It was my room, but it seemed different. It had the same light gray walls and wooden floor, but it looked a lot more empty than I remembered. I can't dwell on small details, I should be exuberant that I'm somehow still breathing.

I needed to get to the bottom of this, nothing was making sense. I left the room and walked down the hallway. It really seemed to be my house, but that couldn't be possible due to being on fire last I saw it. As I made it down the stairs, I could hear a television playing what seemed to be an action movie if the explosions were anything to go by. Even more confused, I made my way into the living room and froze. There were my parents, sitting on the couch watching a movie together. There was no way what I was seeing could be real, I saw them die right in front of me. I looked away and saw what looked like the remains of a party. There was a banner that said 'Happy 10th birthday!'. I was an only child which meant the party was for me but I was 16. The pieces clicked together that I had possibly traveled back in time and I promptly passed out.


End file.
